Deathlok (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Mike Peterson, or also better known as Deathlok, is a recurring character in the ABC TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., first appearing as a supporting anti-villain in the first season, while later appearing as a supporting protagonist in the second half of Season 2 and the 100th episode of Season 5. He was portrayed by J. August Richards. Biography He appeared in the pilot episode as a superhuman factory worker who saves a woman from an exploding building (being destroyed because of a Centipede Group experiment going wrong) with superhuman strength and jumping. Approached by Skye in a cafe, she warns him that S.H.I.E.L.D. might be after him soon for revealing himself as superhuman publicly. He has a conversation with Raina, a representative from the Centipede Group, where Raina doesn't seem too happy for risking the exposure of the Centipede Group's existence and plans. The next day, Mike tries convincing his boss to give him a chance to get his job back, but he refuses. Mike gets furious and straight-up murders the factory owner, prompting Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. to go after him. He is shot in the head with an I.C.E.R. gun by Grant Ward, then goes off to a S.H.I.E.L.D. training facility to hopefully make up for killing the factory owner. He joins up with Coulson to go after some guys using the Centipede serum that gave Mike his powers, and is seemingly blown to pieces saving his son Ace from Raina. He wakes up in a room that looks like it's from a ''Saw ''movie and has most of his body burned. A robot eye implant shows him computer text of the Clairvoyant telling him to "await further orders". Later, he is given a robot leg by Ian Quinn, which (painfully) attaches itself to Mike's destroyed leg, making him Deathlok. During the next few months, he is given more equipment by Cybertek and is sent on more missions that involved fighting SHIELD, which included crippling Felix Blake. Following the agency's downfall, HYDRA kidnaps his son and forces him comply with Garrett's orders. During the final battle at Cybertek HQ, Skye rescues his son, allowing for Deathlok immediately attack Garrett and initially kill him. In the aftermath, he embarks on a journey to redeem his actions. A year later, Deathlok returns more enhanced than before and assists both Coulson and Lance Hunter against a separate S.H.I.E.L.D. faction, and the three of them reunite with Fitz and join forces with Ward, Agent 33 and a brainwashed Sunil Bakshi in finding HYDRA leaders Wolfgang von Strucker and List. During the battle at Calvin L. Johnson's building, he and Inhuman Lincoln Campbell are captured by HYDRA and experimented on by List. They are both rescued later, although Deathlok's cybernetic enhancements were dismantled and in need of rebuilding. Deathlok returned in the fifth season's 100th episode and assisted Coulson in closing a portal to a fear dimension, while also fighting off against illusions of past villains, including Lash and Hive. He later attends Fitz and Simmons' wedding before leaving to continue his missions as he prefers to work alone. Gallery Mike_Peterson.png|Mike Peterson Trivia *This version of Deathlok has many traits with the third Deathlok incarnation, Michael Collins, and the Henry Hayes version was inspired by the show's adaption *In the comic books, the character Mike Peterson has relations to any of the Deathlok characters, and he is the best friend of the Navigation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Spy Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Marvel Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Protective Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Mutilators Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Enforcer Category:Vigilante Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Mercenaries